


fear won`t guide us

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Disabled Character, F/F, Gen, Georgie being a Queen, Melanie is Cantonese, Melanie needs a hug, Simplicity of a Routine, WTF Kombat 2021, everything hurts and nothing is beautiful
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: В душе Джорджи нет места страху. Но это не значит, что она не чувствует ничего вовсе. Когда Неведомое становится всё ближе, Джорджи необходимо сделать выбор.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	fear won`t guide us

Когда Джон вваливается домой с криво перемотанной бинтом шеей, Джорджи не знает, что ей делать. Все её слова он игнорирует, отмахиваясь, — всё потом, Джорджи, я устал, — и она делает единственное, о чём может подумать.

Она звонит Мелани.

Они встречаются в парке недалеко от квартиры Джорджи — скорее клочок земли с едва выживающими растениями, чем настоящий парк; Джорджи не смогла бы сейчас сидеть в четырёх стенах. Она выстраивает мысли в строгий, почти клинический порядок, так, как давно привыкла, успокаивает дыхание. Но вместо всего того, что Мелани должна услышать, — вместо всего, что Джорджи должна ей рассказать, — она произносит совсем другое. 

— Я не могу чувствовать страх, — говорит она и запускает пальцы в землю. Под ногти наверняка забивается земля, но Джорджи всё равно. 

Мелани вытягивает ноги, не обращая внимания на остающиеся от травяного сока пятна, и пожимает плечами:

— Я не чувствую ничего, кроме злости, — отвечает она в тон и выплевывает изжёваную травинку, — но какая разница?

Джорджи не может с ней согласиться — она переживает за Джона, пускай это и не страх; переживает за себя и за Мелани, за то, что постепенно растёт между ними из долгих пауз между фразами в разговорах, из усталого, слегка истеричного смеха над совсем не смешными шутками. 

— Что мы будем делать? — спрашивает Джорджи, не надеясь на ответ. Она и сама толком не знает, у кого спрашивает — не то у самой себя, не то у Мелани, не то у вселенной в целом, надеясь на какой-то знак. 

Вместо молнии с неба или яркой вспышки света Мелани встаёт с травы, опираясь на её плечо — уверенно и без сомнений, — и отряхивает джинсы. 

— Мы вернёмся к тебе, — говорит она и, закрываясь от солнца ладонью, продолжает со смешком, — приготовим ужин и будем пытать Джона, пока он не согласится рассказать всё.

  
  
Мелани редко рассказывает про своё детство — и Джорджи понимает. Она тоже не говорит о прошлом, кроме тех редких моментов, когда прошлое врывается в её жизнь незваным гостем. Если быть совсем точной — и Джорджи предпочитает именно это, — то она говорит только о том, что не причиняет боли: о светлых воспоминаниях, о смешных случаях, о ностальгических мелочах. Поэтому она никогда не пыталась выспросить у Мелани подробности её детства, довольствуясь добровольно рассказанными деталями — праздник Середины Осени, когда все родные собирались вместе и сообща готовили грандиозный ужин; сказки на ночь, в которых Джорджи знакомы разве времена года, и те — не всегда; культ уважения старших, и Мелани говорит о нём с улыбкой и пренебрежением, но нет-нет да оборвёт сама себя. Джорджи ничего не говорит.

Она просто рядом, когда Мелани нужна помощь, когда она просто хочет поговорить, — потому что Мелани будет рядом, когда самой Джорджи нужна будет помощь. Они часто сидят вместе — прижавшись друг к другу замерзшими ступнями, деля один на двоих плед, просто потому что так уютнее, — смотрят повторы “Лучшего пекаря Британии”, изредка перебрасываясь фразами ни о чём. Им нужен отдых (Мелани то и дело трёт затылок и шею, нервно оборачивается через плечо, когда думает, что её никто не видит; Джорджи маскирует синяки под глазами тональником и пытается поговорить с Джоном во сне), но вместо пары спокойных дней на горизонте маячит Неведомое, о котором Джорджи отказывается знать больше необходимого. 

Джон говорит сам с собой; Мелани уважает её решение и молчит, только изредка дёргая плечом, когда глубоко задумывается над чем-то: между бровями — глубокая въевшаяся складка, уголки губ опущены вниз. Она не пытается занимать больше места, чем необходимо, прижимается к Джорджи всем телом и не просит ни о чём. Поэтому Джорджи целует её — а ещё потому, что она никогда не понимала, почему поцелуи зарезервированы только за романтическими партнёрами. 

Она целует Мелани нежно, обхватывая ладонями её лицо, массируя большими пальцами постоянно вздутые мышцы на висках, не требуя большего и не пытаясь удержать, когда Мелани отстраняется и смотрит на неё внимательно, без удивления или гнева. Она прочищает горло и говорит с сухим сарказмом:

— Всегда думала, что первые поцелуи случаются после первых свиданий. 

Джорджи пожимает плечами и отвечает в тон:

— Мне казалось, что мы давно прошли эту стадию отношений.

Мелани не краснеет — она накручивает на палец выбившуюся из шерсти пледа нитку и машинально облизывает губы. На них — следы почти стершейся за день помады Джорджи, нежный, едва заметный блеск самой Мелани, отливающий перламутром. Она отвечает после долгого мига размышлений — и говорит уверенно, но с нотками сожаления:

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Джорджи в ответ притягивает её ближе и накрывает второй полой пледа, как крылом. Адмирал выглядывает из кухни и, задрав хвост, уходит по своим, несомненно важным, кошачьим делам.

— Как скажешь, — Джорджи поворачивается обратно к телевизору, где бессмысленно крутится фильм, названия которого она не знает. Тишина между ними не висит над ними занесённым топором — Мелани кладёт голову Джорджи на плечо и закрывает глаза. 

  
  
Джорджи знает, что Кинг — это изменённое Чинг, и Мелани всегда считала это остроумной шуткой; по ней невозможно было сказать, что она из первого поколения иммигрантов. Мелани всегда вписывается везде — её способность в любой компании чувствовать себя как рыба в воде поражает Джорджи, которая порой не может найти нужных слов и предпочитает дрейфовать на периферии разговоров, прислушиваясь к чужим словам. 

Но иногда в Мелани всё равно видна та самая девочка, что росла по другим правилам, с другими обычаями, — следы чуждой культуры в том, как Мелани иногда дёргает плечом, как порой останавливает себя на середине уже готового в голове поклона; видно в том, с каким поразительным упрямством она игнорирует все кухонные ножи, кроме огромного тесака, которым с одинаковой легкостью чистит яблоки и рубит мясо. 

И Джорджи никогда не боялась этой лёгкости — никогда не думала, что рёбрышки под ножом Мелани могут с лёгкостью быть заменены на кости самой Джорджи. Но теперь она не может выбросить эту мысль из головы, не может не смотреть на руки Мелани, на широкие ладони, на пальцы с короткими, почти квадратными ногтями, несущими на себе следы облупленного лака, и не думать. Джорджи не боится — не может; она проводит часы под мерные звуки машин, которые поддерживают тело Джона в относительном порядке, и думает. Ей есть, о чём, — например, о том, что она та ещё лицемерка, что она хотела бы оказаться под ножом Мелани, если бы это означало, что они окажутся близко, достаточно близко, чтобы их дыхание смешивалось в одно.

Она не станет: Джорджи не боится, но избегает лишней опасности. В конце концов, она любит свою жизнь — пусть для кого-то слишком спокойную и размеренную, но для неё идеальную. Поэтому, когда Джон просыпается и первым делом спрашивает про Институт, Джорджи с облегчением уходит из больницы и не собирается возвращаться. 

  
  


Мелани стала мягче: больше нет коротких, на каблуках, разворотов, готовых обернуться кулаком в лицо; с отрастающих волос смылась краска, на этот раз — синяя. Она улыбается по-другому, не показывая кончиков слегка выступающих клыков, — и вокруг глаз по-настоящему собираются морщинки, плечи падают вниз, когда она смеётся открыто, запрокинув голову. 

Джорджи не может оторвать от неё глаз и боится, впервые с того самого дня боится: что она потеряет это мгновение, что забудет его, лишится себя-сейчас и Мелани. Словно это мгновение рассыпется сухим песком, утечёт сквозь пальцы. Мелани оборачивается на паузу, тянет её за руку и заглядывает в лицо, сдувая пряди со лба.

— Что-то не так? — в её вопросе одновременно ответный страх и тёплое ненавязчивое любопытство. Джорджи знает, что она может промолчать, но отвечает тихо и нежно:

— Всё хорошо, просто задумалась. 

Она сжимает пальцы Мелани в своих и говорит со слегка наигранным энтузиазмом:

— Можем зайти в то кафе по дороге, которое ты любишь, или вернуться ко мне. 

Мелани качает головой с сожалением и показывает циферблат часов:

— Время. Мне пора возвращаться. 

Они не говорят о том, что Мелани всё ещё вынуждена жить в Институте, — и Джорджи ненавидит себя за это чуть-чуть. Гораздо больше она ненавидит Элайаса — и почему-то Джона, хотя он не бережёт только себя. Мелани же вольна уходить и приходить тогда, когда вздумает; Джорджи не раз и не два слышит за стеной голос Джона, по-прежнему говорящего в пустоту, и жалеет о том, что не может ничего сделать. Но это чувство пропадает быстро — стоит ей только вспомнить про то, как Мелани плескалась яростью в все стороны, и увидеть её сейчас — тише и строже в новой одежде по размеру.

Они прощаются на углу, Джорджи не заходит в тень Института, словно даже это может ей навредить. Ночью она смотрит в потолок и понимает, что, несмотря на всё, Мелани она не готова отпустить — а вот Джона может. Рядом с ней вытягивается во сне Адмирал, Джорджи гладит его без лишних мыслей в голове и при следующей встрече целует Мелани. Та отвечает.

  
  
Вода в душе слишком горячая, едва не срывающая кожу со спины вздувшимися пузырями. Джорджи не обращает внимания: она плохо спала, и это не неожиданность, она не хочет забирать Мелани из Института, несмотря на все обещания. Не из-за реальной опасности, а из-за собственных, почти вросших в плоть предрассудков. Но она обещала — и Джорджи со вздохом закручивает вентили и легко отжимает волосы.

Возможно, в другое время, когда Джон смог бы забыть про Институт; возможно, если бы не было Мелани — упрямой, взрывной и не терпящей компромиссов Мелани, — всё сложилось бы совсем по-другому. Джорджи запрещает себе думать о вероятностях — она оттирает с зеркала конденсированный пар и смотрит своему отражению в глаза. 

Джорджи позволяет себе только этот короткий момент слабости — и ещё один, когда в шкафу находит давным-давно забытый Джоном джинсовый жилет, сплошь покрытый нашивками. Она обрывает их одну за одной, ломая ногти, кусая себя за губу, но так и не в силах заплакать толком. Адмирал рядом с ней коротко, взволнованно мяукает, кусает её пальцы, когда она пытается почесать его за ушами, и настойчиво тыкается головой ей под подбородок, мягкими лапами наступает на живот, когда Джорджи опускается на пол.

— Всё хорошо, милый, всё хорошо, — шепчет она ему в шерсть, обнимая одной рукой; другой Джорджи собирает нитки и нашивки в одну кучу. Адмирал не отпускает её — утаптывается на коленях, возмущенно воет, когда она легко переносит его на пол, и бежит по пятам, когда Джорджи выкидывает все нашивки разом в мусор.

Она одевается, торопясь, — Мелани ждёт её в Институте, и Джорджи не хочет её подводить. Не в этот раз, когда хоть кто-то может вырваться из плотной паутины, в которую поймал их Элайас; мысли Джорджи сейчас значения не имеют. Она рада уже тому, что Мелани сама попросила о помощи; что она готова меняться. Про Джона Джорджи старается не думать.

  
  
Вот только это почти невозможно, когда Мартин кидается обвинениями, которые больно жалят Джорджи изнутри; невозможно, когда он говорит об обязательствах, которые боится на себя принять.

Возможно, Мелани плохо на неё влияет — но Джорджи сжимает кулаки и останавливается на полпути, разворачивается и едва не втыкает палец в грудь Мартину, который отступает на шаг.

— Тогда почему ты не с ним? — спрашивает она низким, дрожащим голосом; от усилия не кричать болит горло. — Если ты знаешь лучше всех, как им себя вести, почему ты не с ним, а, Мартин?

Он отводит глаза; пытается исчезнуть, но Джорджи вовремя хватает его за запястье — и сжимает пальцы, пока в глазах не белеет. Она знает, что с ладони потом слезет кожа, как если бы она схватила металл на морозе, — но сейчас ей всё равно. Холод только сильнее поддувает её ярость — и боль, и отчаяние, и невозможность помочь, и собственное упорное нежелание в который раз влипать в созависимые отношения, как в паутину. Для неё и Мелани ещё есть надежда, и Джорджи не готова променять её на призрачную возможность, что Джон захочет изменить свою судьбу. 

— Иди, давай! Попробуй переубедить этого упрямого дурака, а я посмотрю со стороны! — Джорджи замечает, что плачет, только когда последние слова срываются в хрип; Мартин осторожно высвобождает своё запястье из её теперь слабой хватки и сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Джорджи отворачивается, утирает слёзы рукавом, не обращая внимания на макияж, — и не удивлена, когда Мартин опускает руку ей на плечо в неловком полу-объятии. Если бы всё сложилось по-другому, он был бы для Джона тем самым мостом между невозможностью выразить свои чувства и мысли приемлемым способом и миром; но всё так, как есть, и Джорджи стряхивает его руку и уходит, не прощаясь.

  
  


Она разворачивает бинт даже слишком осторожно — Мелани хватает её за запястья и прижимается к основанию ладоней лбом; Джорджи улыбается и прикасается губами к её щеке — чтобы Мелани могла почувствовать форму улыбки кожей. 

Врачи сказали, что рваные, бугрящиеся рубцы никогда не заживут полностью — вокруг пустых глазниц краснота и боль сплетаются в причудливые, извилистые верёвки там, где Мелани, сопротивляясь воздействию Ока, распахала ткани до кости. Джорджи прикасается к ним осторожно, боясь навредить, — и Мелани сама вжимается в её пальцы, едва слышно втягивая воздух от резкой боли, и смеётся, маскируя короткие рваные вдохи. 

Они засыпают вместе, сплетаясь ногами под тонким одеялом — и просыпаются тоже вместе, через пару часов, когда Мелани вскидывается с криком и долго не может успокоиться. Свою слепоту она принимает на удивление спокойно — и не может оправится только от того, что по-прежнему видит во сне. Джорджи держит её долго, не решаясь прижать к себе так, как хочется, — крепко, до боли — и не отпускать никогда. Мелани засыпает снова, но уже не прежним спокойным сном, а поверхностной нервной дрёмой. Джорджи встаёт.

За окном едва занимается рассвет: слишком рано, чтобы варить кофе, и слишком поздно, чтобы ложиться снова. Между лодыжек вьётся Адмирал, и Джорджи поднимает его на руки, вжимается лицом в шерсть. Он тыкается холодным носом в щёку, смешно фыркает и выворачивается из объятий на пол. Джорджи надеется, что кошмары и ранние подъёмы останутся самым страшным, что им с Мелани придётся пережить дальше.

Она так хочет на это надеяться.


End file.
